


My True Love Gave To Me

by mrbarbacarisi



Series: Barisi Holiday 5+1s [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cufflinks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: A love story told through five Christmas gifts of ridiculous and not so ridiculous cufflinks.





	My True Love Gave To Me

##### 1\. Sue me. I’m a lawyer.

[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=1YH58DgbDvuw6viNOhZNQBvo9ffXxGGpT)

Sonny's hand was sweating as he fiddled with the small box in his pocket. Wow was this a potentially very embarrassing idea. 

He just _had_ to buy them, didn't he? He could never control himself around Christmas. And he couldn't resist when he saw the cufflinks while shopping for new ties. They were perfectly crafted. Quality metal and a great finish. But one said, "Sue me" and the other said, "I'm a lawyer." There was only one lawyer in his life he cared about. 

Barba. Who maybe liked Sonny back. But maybe didn't. Sonny read people for a living and he could still never figure the prosecutor out. One moment, he's criticizing him. The next, he's looking at him with what Amanda described as "heart eyes."

Sonny really hoped his little gift would be received well. He could just keep them for himself. But that felt wrong. Not only had he bought the cufflinks for Barba, it also felt like tempting fate when he was so close to taking the bar exam. 

So he sucked in a breath and handed the box to Barba the next time they were alone in his office. 

"You didn't have to get me anything, Carisi."

He shrugged. "It's Christmas."

“It’s barely even December.”

Sonny cocked his head. “You gonna complain about an early gift?” 

“No. I’m not.”

Barba carefully opened the box. Sonny held his breath. And then the unexpected happened. Barba started smiling. A big smile. And then he laughed. 

"These are ridiculous," he said but he didn't look unhappy in the slightest. 

"They're funny, right?"

"Yes. Very. Thank you. This was very thoughtful."

Sonny's heart warmed at the praise. "You're welcome. You don't have to get me anything if you don't want. I just like giving presents."

There was a little twinkle in Barba's eye as he closed the box. 

"You don't have to worry about that, Carisi."

  


##### 2\. Handcuffs

[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=1heC5vs8zF1RzHqsto3lKPNgBR6E1rp5O)

About two weeks later, Rafael walked into the precinct with purpose. He stopped in front of Carisi’s desk. 

The detective looked up and smiled. "Lieu's free if you need her."

"No. I'm here for you." Rafael winced. That was either corny or creepy. But most definitely awkward. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. 

Why had he even bought them? He had never given anyone on the squad Christmas gifts. Suddenly Carisi gave him one and he felt obligated to give one back. But did it have to be a set of cufflinks? Was this plagiarism or poetic symmetry?

"For me?" Carisi asked, confused. 

He would be right in that confusion. He never came to the precinct for anyone but Liv. Maybe this was a step too far. Too late now. 

He cleared his throat. "Yes. I have something for you."

With that, he took the box from his pocket and placed it on the desk. Carisi looked at it, wide-eyed. 

"You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

Carisi smiled at him and quickly ripped the paper away. He opened the box reverently. And then laughed. Hard. 

"Where did you even find these?"

Rafael smirked at his reaction. He was glad his gift was well-received.

“Little handcuffs. This is great. You know what? I’m going to put these on right now.”

He waved a hand. “You don’t have to do that.”

Carisi shrugged. “You’re wearing the ones I gave you. Only fair.”

Rafael flushed as he realized that he _was_ wearing Carisi’s gift to him. How had he not realized that as he dressed that morning? Betrayed by his own subconscious. At least the type was too small to read from more than a foot away. It wouldn’t be that embarrassing in court later today.

Any perp Sonny faced that day would likely notice his cufflinks. Rafael wondered what the squad would say when they saw. But Sonny was still putting them on.

“I’m glad you like them,” Rafael said.

“I do.” Sonny straightened his cuffs once he finished. “Thank you.”

  


##### 3\. Got justice? Juris doctor.

[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=10yx4E-LU87YIqYrq5irIIfgPFcJpnQoJ)

Sonny was very much looking forward to Christmas — like always. But unlike last year, he had a boyfriend. He was actually dating Rafael Barba. The relationship had started just after New Year’s. Some days, he could hardly believe it. The ridiculous cufflinks hadn’t been a deal breaker after all. Christmas this year would be _perfect_.

He just had to figure out the perfect gift for Rafael. And he wasn’t doing much to help. 

“I don’t want anything,” Rafael said any time he tried to bring up the idea of presents. 

One night, Sonny finally protested. “That’s not fair, Raf. You’ve already gotten me like three presents and we’re eleven days into December.”

He tried to be coy as he settled into Sonny’s couch. “I have not.”

He cocked his head. “First was the tie,” he counted each item on his fingers. “Then there was the suspenders. And _then_ it was the law library bookends. That’s not even including the package you have hidden in your closet.”

Rafael shook his head. “Never date a detective, kids. You can’t keep any secrets.”

Sonny shifted closer to him. “I’m serious. I want to treat you too. What would you like?”

He was quiet for a moment, as if considering his options. Then he gave him a warm smile. “All I want for Christmas is you.”

Sonny groaned and threw himself back into the couch. The idea was sweet but it didn’t solve his problem. “You’re no help at all.”

Rafael moved to hover over him, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re the best present I could ever have.”

“Rafael Barba, a romantic. Who knew?”

The smirk and the twinkle in his eyes finally gave Sonny an idea for a present.

It took him awhile to find the perfect set of cufflinks. Unfortunately, most of the nicer ones were a bit out of his budget. That was how he ended up at the same boutique shop he had visited the year before. They had quite a selection of classy cufflinks as well as funny ones. 

The second his eyes landed on the set printed with “Got justice? Juris doctor,” he knew what he was buying. They were even complete with a little scale of justice. It was the perfect gift for his perfect Christmas.

Rafael did not take to the idea of Sonny giving him a present.

“I said I didn’t want anything.”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Shut up and open it, will you?”

He shot him a disapproving look but opened it anyway. He laughed when he saw what was inside. “Is this going to be a running gag? Novelty cufflinks?”

“So you like them?”

“I do. But they are slightly more tacky than what you gave me last year.”

“Well, I wasn’t your boyfriend last year.”

He smiled at him. “You’re ridiculous. Thank you, Sonny.”

“You’re welcome.” He was beaming, proud that he had pleased Rafael with his small gift. Now, if he could just convince his boyfriend to stop showering him with unnecessary presents.

  


##### 4\. City of New York Police Detective

[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=1feH4DPMsETJtN3SN0NTAuedtfziNj8vL)

Rafael never liked receiving presents from people he loved. It was probably a habit he picked up from childhood. He never much liked the idea of someone else spending their hard earned money on him. Especially now when he had much more in the bank.

On the other hand, he very much enjoyed giving the people he loved many, many presents around Christmas. In the past, this habit was usually reserved for his mother alone. There hadn’t been anyone else he cared about as much — until Sonny. 

And he couldn’t stop buying him gifts. It was almost December 20 and he had given his boyfriend six different presents. (His mother had received nine so far.) Most of them were small. A new tie. Bookends. A money clip. The biggest one was a new bookshelf Sonny sorely needed. But there were more gifts to come.

He wanted to repay Sonny for the cufflinks. Much like the year before, his boyfriend had given him a silly set. Sonny still happily wore the ridiculous handcuff ones Rafael had given in retaliation. He loved them despite their novelty. Though he did blush when Bella had teased him about being kinky at Thanksgiving.

Rafael wanted to find another set just as ridiculous as those. Something to make Sonny laugh. He always loved when he smiled, especially when he was the cause. 

Unfortunately, Rafael did not do tacky well. Even the absurd cufflinks he had given last year were great quality. Sterling silver that would last. Most of the novelty sets weren’t built as nicely. That didn’t bother Sonny too much, but it bothered Rafael. His boyfriend deserved the best. 

The set he ended up with was not what he set out to get, but he was very proud of his choice. They were miniaturized versions of a NYPD detective badge. He knew Sonny would love them just as much as the others. Rafael really wanted to wrap them and give it to him early. But this was his most expensive gift yet. It deserved a place under the tree for Christmas morning.

Sonny sighed when Rafael handed the gift over on December 25. “Raf. Seriously. I do not need this many presents. What is this? Number _ten_?”

It was actually number eleven, but Rafael wasn’t going to tell him that. “It’s the last one. I promise.”

He didn’t seem to believe him, but he nodded anyway. “Okay.”

After Sonny ripped away the paper and opened the box, his breath caught. He looked up at Rafael in disbelief. “You _did not_ buy me these.”

“I did.”

“These are incredibly nice. I’m going to ruin them.”

“You won’t. But if you’re that worried about it, you can just wear them with your formal uniform.”

Sonny beamed at him. “Thank you. I love them.”

  


##### 5\. Rafael, will you marry me?

[](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=1Wj9V317EZMfcOpgudpZ2xzC3BRbSY127)

The next year was their first Christmas together in their new apartment. Sonny was bouncing around like a kid all morning. He almost failed to catch a couple of the pancakes when he flipped them into the air. Rafael thought he was putting on too much of a show.

“It’s _Christmas_ , Rafi. Live a little.”

“I will once you serve me those amazing pancakes.”

Sonny placed a kiss to his head as he served him. They sat impossibly close on the same side of the table, arms brushing as they ate. Neither complained. After they had finished eating, Sonny eagerly led Rafael to sit on the couch near their Christmas tree.

“Here you go.” Sonny smiled as he handed Rafael a small rectangular box wrapped in gleaming gold paper. Rafael knew from the size and shape what was likely to be inside. 

“Sonny,” Rafael admonished. “We said no more cufflinks.”

“I know, I know. But it’s worth it. I promise.”

It was likely another ridiculous set. Somehow, this had become a tradition of theirs despite Rafael’s attempt to break it. He tore away the paper and opened the velvet box.

And his heart stopped. Inside were two silver cufflinks. They were shaped as little envelopes and engraved with black ink. One read, “Rafael, will you” and the other said, “marry me?” 

Rafael looked up to find Sonny kneeling on the floor in front of him. He was holding another velvet box. This one held a beautiful gold ring. For once in his life, Rafael was utterly speechless. He stared at Sonny grinning up at him like a maniac.

“Will you marry me, Raf?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

Sonny’s grin grew even wider as he bounced back up onto the couch. He carefully slid the ring onto Rafael’s finger. He pulled him in for a searing kiss below the glowing tree.

“You just _had_ to propose on Christmas, huh?” Rafael asked, smiling wide.

He shrugged. “Had to catch you off guard. And show you up.”

“You definitely did both.” He murmured, examining the ring on his finger. This did not compare to any of the gifts he had given Sonny that year.

“I love you, Rafael.” 

Rafael met his gaze. His heart stopped a second time. This was his fiancé. His future husband. And he was beautiful. There was no gift that could ever compare to that.

“I love you too, Sonny. So very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to barbaesparza for Bella teasing Sonny about his kinky cufflinks. Always love discussing headcanons with you! 
> 
> (Also this was very quickly edited so please point out any typos/mistakes!)


End file.
